killingfloorfandomcom-20200213-history
Grindhouse Competition
The Grindhouse Competition was a competition for creating custom maps for Killing Floor and Killing Floor 2 for prizes and a chance for your map to be officially added to the game. A complete listing of all custom maps submitted to the Grindhouse Competition for the first Killing Floor can be found here. Killing Floor Wave 1 Results On September 15th, 2009 the results for Wave 1 of the competition were posted, chosen from over fifty entries. * First Place: Waterworks by Damien Laurent ** Prize: $5,000 * Second Place: Filth's Cross by Justyn "JustFilth" Toohill ** Prize: Nvidia GTX 275 (896MB) Graphics Card, Logitech G19 Keyboard and G9X Mouse * Third Place: Corner Market by Clement Menendez ** Two Nvidia GTX 9600 GSO Graphics Cards Runners-Up (Prizes were Logitech G15 Keyboard or Logitech G9x Mouse): * Biohazard by Justyn "JustFilth" Toohill * Refuge by Andrew "IrritAnt" Orman' * Hospital Horrors by Justyn "JustFilth" Toohill * Degeneration by James "KiCk3R" Lovegrove * Swamp by Michael "Kyben" Hewish & Corey "Maul" Sine * Mountain Pass by Kevin "DrGuppy" Butt Killing Floor Wave 2 Results On December 16th, 2009 the results from Wave 2 were posted, again chosen from over fifty entries. * First Place: Icebreaker by Damien Laurent & Yoann Guilloud ** Prize: $10,000 * Second Place: Departed by Jeroen van Wamelen & Jessy De Lannoit ** Prize: Nvidia 3D Vision Bundle, G19 Keyboard, G13 Advanced Gameboard, and MX518 Optical Mouse * Third Place: Crash by Michael "Kyben" Hewish & Corey "Maul" Sine ** Prize: G19 Keyboard, G14 Advanced Gameboard, and MX518 Optical Mouse Runners-Up (Prizes were a Logitech G15 Keyboard or Logitech MX518 Optical Gaming Mouse): * Suburbia by Pail Peccia & Carson Smith * Raccoon International Airport by James Lovegrove & Allan Scott * Chthon by Florian Liederbach * The Long Dark Road by Justyn "JustFilth" Toohill Killing Floor 2 Phase 1 Results On December 17th, 2015 the results of Phase 1 were posted, handpicked by the Tripwire Interactive staff. * First Place: Hostile Grounds by Swift Brutal Death ** Prize: $5,000 * Second Place: '''Prize: Deadline by RafaelTJ ** Prize: $2,500 * '''Co-Third Place: Port by smiffy555 ** Prize: $1,500 * Co-Third Place: Favela by smiffy555 ** Prize: $1,500 * Fourth Place: Death Sentence by scootscoot ** Prize: $700 * Fifth Place: Junkyard by Lorfsor ** Prize: $300 There was also a prize of $5,000 for "Best Non-Survival" which went to Containment Station (Objective Mode) by Fel350. Killing Floor 2 Phase 2 Results On March 31st, 2016, the results of Phase 2 were posted, again picked by the Tripwire Interactive staff. * First Place: Infernal Realm by Swift Brutal Death ** Prize: $10,000 * Second Place: Shopping Spree by Jeroen van Wamelen ** Prize: $7,500 * Third Place: Spaceport Perdition by Seanchaoz & Lunacinda ** Prize: $5,000 * Fourth Place: Power Core ** Prize: $1,500 * Fifth Place: Dead Shore by Roro, Kah Harkonnen, Brouette Quantique & djcrazybHk ** Prize: $1,000 Best Non-Survival: * First Place: Husk Factory by Fel & Trunks252 ** Prize: $5,000 * Second Place: Groove Yard by Tisa ** Prize: $2,500 * Third Place: Insurrection by Hannibal ** Prize: $1,500 * Fourth Place: London Escape by Sniper ** Prize: $1,000 Navigation Template:Navbox KFMod|KFMod Template:Navbox Killing Floor|Killing Floor||true Template:Navbox Calamity|KF: Calamity Template:Navbox Killing Floor 2|Killing Floor 2 Template:Navbox Incursion|KF: Incursion Category:Community Content